Anonymous WoW Stories
Anonymous #1https://www.reddit.com/r/wow/comments/hylx4/what_is_your_favorite_wow_memory/ *Stranglethorn Vale I had been going for the Salty title for about a year. I had finally gotten my rare fish in Northrend (after having taken a break from fishing for the guy after Cata came out). It was the day of the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza. My husband had started going for the Salty achievement about a month prior, and he still needed the rare fish and the tournament win. (I was so angry that they changed fishing in pools to no longer require a specific fishing level grrrr!). Anyway, I've staked out my spot up toward the Island in Northern Stranglethorn. The tournament started and all the pools despawned. And never came back. At that point I was TERRIFIED, because there just weren't any pools. I'm flying along the coast line thinking to myself "shit shit shit, I'm done for..." and I come across a pool and start fishing. In my first pool I fish up one of the rare fishes and I'm like "Well, at least I'll have something to show for this futile effort". I fly further down and there are three pools really close to one another. By the time I fish out the third pool, the first one had spawned. The usual every now and again a fish not being a tastyfish was making me sweat. I had 37 fish. Then 38. 39. Cast again, ah crap it's not a tastyfish. 40... no one has won yet. Hearthstone. My hands are shaking so much. I get turned around in the tavern and my hands are keeping me from running in a straight line. I finally get to the quest turn-in and no one else is around. I'm frantically trying to click through, and not reading anything, hoping I'm clicking things properly. Everything gets turned in, my mind is racing and I see the achievements pop up for winning the tournament and finally getting the Salty title. I'm freaking out and my husband is like "Huh? Who won? How close were you?" and I'm like "I WON! IT WAS ME!" He was very jealous, but I gave him my special spot, and he won the next week. It took me about an hour to finally calm down and have my hands stop shaking. That was really awesome. :) Anonymous #2 * Blackwing Descent Being the last man standing in taking down Atramedes. This tier has been my first time ever raiding so I don't have any earlier memories to pull from. There was three of us left during the ground phase (pally tank, pally healer, and me as a fire mage). We had already used up our last gong and Atramedes was about to do that ability that you need to interrupt with the gong (forgive me for not knowing what it is called). I still had my Ice Block available and whipped it out right before and the raid leader was saying how it looks like a wipe. After the ability ended the tank and I were left standing and I was going all out on dps while the tank was doing his best to stay alive. Finally the tank went down and Atramedes made a beeline towards me, fortunately my mirror images were off cooldown and was able to get him off of me. This lasted a short period until the mirror images folded and he once again came after me as his last meal. Through sheer luck this happened at the same time as the ground/air transition and once again I was free. I redid living bomb, got a fireball off and started running. His breath started, I blinked away throwing out scorches the whole time. Finally within a second of him getting to me he went down. What made it better was this was our last pull of the night and was my last night of raiding for a month as I was moving across the country. Also felt awesome to hear all your guildies cheering you on to finish him off. Anonymous #3 * Darkshire I am a little druid, lvl 20. I just learned cat form and prowl, so I go exploring. I go from Westfall to STV, but the ?? gorillas force me back to darkshire. I remember running around, getting owned by Stitches, ressing, being chased by zombies, finding worgen, and some really big dragon. After all of this, I finally reach town. Then BAM, I just die. I look around, and there is a ?? orc shaman on top of the inn roof, who had frostshocked me. I res, and this guy camps me. At this point, the General Channel was alive. People would warn about Stitches all the time and general quest help, so I informed General about this shaman camping me. I get a reply, "I'll take care of it", and res again. Again, windfury to the face. Then I get a whisper from a "Lacerate". Shift click, lvl 60 Night Elf Warrior from one of the best guilds in the server . Lacerate tells me to res and run to the inn. I do that, and the shaman, being greedy, drops down and proceeds to smash my face. Except he doesn't. A warrior, in full golden Grand Marshall Set, charges the shaman from out of nowhere. Using the big GM sword, he proceeds to destroy the shaman. In awe, I inspect said character. "Grand Marshall Lacerate" . Full Grand Marshall set. At this time, I thought GM was Grand Marshall, so I ask him: "Are you a GM?" "Yup." This guy... was awesome. I added him to my friends list. After he camped the shaman for a good half hour, he gives me 5g(!!!), tells me how to talent, specc up, gear, and overall teaches me how to play the game. Every once in a while I would whisper him questions and he would gladly answer them. In BC, this guy ended up tanking for me all the way up to BT. My druid, that same druid getting pwnd by that shaman, was healing this warrior against WinterChill and Void Reaver. For a few months, I thought that a GM (A Game Master) was actually helping me. However, after getting my Sargeant title, I realized that this guy was actually a Grand Marshall, a title that took 80+ hours of gameplay a week. The warrior was a night elf so he would shadowmeld and do stealthed charges. Anonymous #4 * Onyxia's Lair Back in vanilla, we were doing Ony. I was playing my mage. Phase 1 goes fine (phase 1 always was fine). Phase 2 starts and we are doing well. Whelp spawns are taken without any issue and Ony was dotted to high heaven. First deep breath killed off a few people, but the second one killed everybody but me, a priest, and the main tank. Luckily the third phase started right after that breath. So there we are, the three of us, taking on Ony with a few whelps still strolling around. As the tank keeps Ony facing the wall, I take out the remaining whelps hitting the healer. The healer is low on mana, and is doing everything she can to conserve mana and stay outside the 5 second rule. I sure as hell know she ain't gonna waste her mana on me. I, luckily, was an alchemist and began distributing fire pots to the other two while also going through making a crap ton of Heavy Runecloth Bandages... attempting to time Ony's attacks to get the most heals on the tank. My mana is purely going to keeping up my Fire Ward and Mana shield to prevent the amount of damage from the fear + floor is lava, with a frotsbolt cast every so often. Slowly but surely we are making our progress on Ony. I am wanding as much as I can and the priest is chain chugging fire pots and mana pots with me acting as a bandaid-king and feeding the tank whatever pots he cares for. As we hit our groove of mana and health conservation, I up my damage output and after about 30 minutes Ony finally drops at our feet. Anonymous #5 * Blackwing Lair Ages and ages ago, in the land of Vanilla, I did something horrible. We were still at a time when raiding was much more difficult and information was harder to come by. As such, I spent a lot of time with diagrams of boss rooms considering DPS levels and positioning. As such, no one in my guild really thought anything of it if I needed someone to raid up with me so I could enter a dungeon. I was experimenting with a variety of tricks at the time- I'm practically an encyclopedia of esoteric bugs from Vanilla and it was always fun finding more. I'd noticed that pets ignore doorways. They still might, a simple test back in the day was to run toward a closed door and then stop- Pets used movement prediction to determine where they should go, so they'd just step through the closed door. Additionally, you could target a creature behind a door and tell your pet to attack- This would cause the pet to run through the door. Of course, anything too far from a door would cause the pet to despawn since a pet has a max range away from its owner. I spent a few minutes on a random saturday afternoon making sure everything was possible, made a brilliant plan, and waited for our next raid night. The next tuesday, we all zoned in to Blackwing Lair. We killed Razorgore cleanly (Even though our strat was atrocious) and moved on to Vaelestrasz. Like always, we took a 5 minute break between bosses. The instant this break started, I summoned an imp, put him in untargetable mode, typed /target Broodlord, and hit Ctrl-1 to force my imp to attack him. I then followed a specific pattern on the floor of Razorgore and Vaelastrasz' rooms to ensure that even though my imp was way out of LOS and past a locked door, he never got too far away from my character to despawn. Then, the instant I heard my imp start to cast fireball, I hit "Stay" and took fireball off autocast. This resulted in my imp being in aggro range of Broodlord Lashlayer, but untargetable by any creature. Suddenly, the dungeon was spammed with his aggro yell. Every second or so, he'd try to engage the imp, but nothing was in combat with him, so he'd do his aggro yell and exit combat. But I wasn't done. I made my imp attack. About 30 seconds later, Broodlord Lashlayer, the entire suppression room, and the two dragon packs immediately before the suppression room ran all the way down to Vaelastrasz' area where my guild, just coming back from their 5 minute break, got annihilated cleanly. I'll never forget my guild leader screaming my name on vent, but I hold that it was totally worth the loss of DKP. Anonymous #6 * Barrens (Crossroads) Back pre-bc (sorry I dislike the term vanilla) an epic'd out 60 Warrior was attacking the Crossroads. It was around 1am and not too many people were online so I took my lvl 57 rogue to see if I could somehow fend this guy off. Over the next 50-60 mins we fought back and forth engaged in a cat and mouse game at times. My toon at the time wasn't very well geared in mostly greens and 3 crafted blues so I couldn't go toe to toe with him. At first we were fairly even going going 3-3 but I somehow managed to score 3 victories in a row ending up 6-3. After 3 loses I saw him res and hearthstone. I don't think he was very happy because I waved at him and he didn't wave back :P Anonymous #7 * Deadmines My favorite memories revolve around my first experiences. My earliest social experience was my first run through Deadmines back when I FIRST started. I had joined a friends guild and one of his RL friends had just picked up the game as well. The entire instance, this friend (warrior) would barrel into mobs even though he wasn't the tank. I kept hearing them go "POOP (his character at the time was named Somepoop)! STOP! DON'T PULL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I laughed the entire instance. My 2nd favorite memory is all my adventures with my friend exploring. I remember spending HOURS with 40 Noggenfogger trying to get down to the troll village from Winterspring. There's even a youtube video, I believe, of me getting stuck (she laughed at me the entire time as I tried to get out, and even put the Avenue Q song "Schadenfreude" to the video). Anonymous #8 * Dun Morogh My first time going through Dun Morogh and shortly thereafter, my first trip into IF. Dun Morogh was atmospheric in the way that it merged the coldness of the surroundings with the warmth of the people; it was at this point that I truly felt connected with my character and actually cared about what was going on. Dun Morogh is still one of my favorite places to visit, even just to sit around in the inn or wander the landscape. When I made my first trek to IF, I was astounded by the immensity of the city and quickly became lost. I marveled at the various mounts that players had, looked at the gear that they were wearing, and explored the nooks and crannies of the city. It was hours later before I made my way back outside to return to questing. References